


honey

by najaemarkl (softjoonie)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Impact Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, bratty jaehyun, doyoung pops jae on the mouth, just saying!!!, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjoonie/pseuds/najaemarkl
Summary: “you okay, honey?”





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a drabble for a cc prompt, then it turned into a ficlet, and now it’s 2.3k of dojae.   
> also,,, wrote this while hopped up on benadryl so i apologize for any errors. bug bites are not kind to me.  
> u can send more prompts to curiouscat.me/neocultnsfw!!! 
> 
> twitter: @neocultnsfw

jaehyun is usually a sweet little thing for doyoung, patient and quiet and he looks at doyoung with those big pretty eyes.

but sometimes he just needs doyoung to take him apart and break him down until he’s crying and begging for forgiveness.

usually it starts out with doyoung pulling jae into his lap, cooing and trying to baby him to see if that’ll help but usually it doesn’t. doyoung’s got a firm hand and he rarely uses it on brats. and jaehyun knows that.

doyoung isn’t a brat tamer, he’s not particularly fond of dealing with brats. he usually leaves that to kun, taeil, or ten. but, sometimes, jaehyun almost always gets a strong hand on the back of his neck and one on his chin, forcing him to stop wiggling and look doyoung in the eye.

that’s when jaehyun starts to break just a little.

“are you finished acting like that?” doyoung asks, jaehyun whines, squirming. “when i ask you something, you answer, jaehyunnie. or am i wrong?”

jaehyun whines, mumbling out a “you’re wrong!” and doyoung cocks an eyebrow.

“oh? master’s wrong? or are you too busy being a fucking brat to tell me the truth, jaehyun.”

when jaehyun tries to wiggle away for the nth time that night, doyoung just tsks and gives jaehyun a gentle slap to his cheek, a little pop in the mouth to bring jaehyun back down from whatever bratty little cloud he’s on.

“master isn’t wrong and you, you little brat, know better than to lie. on your knees, now,” doyoung commands, voice stern.

jaehyun knows he’s wrong now and climbs to the floor no questions asked. he sits patiently, hands behind his back like he knows to do and doyoung stands behind him, petting over his cheek, thumbing at his bottom lip before he tips his head back so they’re looking at each other.

  
“you know i don’t like brats, jaehyunnie. so why are you being naughty, hm?”

  
jaehyun just whimpers around doyoungs finger, still staring at him. his eyes are glazed over and he’s sucking on the digit.

“god, look at you. you’re already a mess and i haven’t even done anything, jae. you’re making it extremely hard not to touch you,” doyoung starts, petting through jaehyuns hair with his free hand. jaehyun keens. “however, you’ve been extremely naughty. don’t think i don’t know about you snapping at ten and taeyong. don’t think i didn’t see you snatch a shirt from mark and then proceed to make fun of him for being short. you’ve been nothing but rude all day to everyone. are you desperate for attention or do you really need to get fucked that bad?”

jaehyun starts getting needy, whining more than he already was. he’s keening into every touch doyoung lays on him, practically purring. he’s letting out these little murmurs of “hyung” and “master” and he’s practically vibrating from where he sits in front of doyoung.

doyoung can’t help but watch in awe before he’s pushing jaehyun’s shoulders forehead, bending him over onto his forearms. “i’m gonna take your jeans off, alright? for how you’ve acted today, your ass is in need of some spankings, hm? five for being rude to ten, five for being rude to taeyong, five for being rude to mark. five for lying and an extra two for making me punish you. 22 in total, how’s that sound?” by the time doyoung’s finished telling jaehyun what’s about to happen, jaehyun’s ass is bare, jeans and briefs pushed down below the swell of his butt.

“then, maybe if you’re lucky, i’ll fuck your bright red ass until you absolutely can’t take anything else. alright?”

jaehyun just lets out a quiet little “yes, master,” before doyoung lays one loud smack against jaehyuns skin.

“count. and say thank you.”

“one, thank you, sir.”

it’s weak, it’s quiet, and it’s a little shaky but doyoung hears it. just like he hears the next fifteen. once doyoung hits 20, jaehyun is sobbing, his face is pushed against the carpet of the bedroom floor. he’s shaking and his cock is hard and leaking, heavy between his legs. it doesn’t go unnoticed. doyoung lays the last two down in quick succession, barely giving jaehyun a chance to speak. it’s at the loud, wet cry of “thank you, master” and the sight of dark red hand prints embedded into jaehyun’s ass that doyoung finally stops, cooing and rubbing the skin.

jaehyun lays there, a sobbing, shaking heap on the floor and doyoung frowns, pulling jaehyun up so gently. his back is pressed to doyoung’s chest and doyoung takes the liberty of rubbing the backs of his hands against the hot skin.

“how are you feeling, baby? can i get a color?”

jaehyun is pretty. he’s always pretty. but doyoung finds him prettiest when he’s crying. his eyes are big and soft and wet and his cheeks flush red and it really shouldn’t be as gorgeous a sight as it is.

taking in a shudder breath, jaehyun mutters a broken “green”.

“are you sure, sweetheart? master won’t be mad if you say you wanna stop. you’ve been so good for me, jaehyunnie.”

“‘m okay, wanna keep going…”

doyoung hums, kissing the warm skin of jaehyun’s shoulder where the blush on his face has moved down. “hop up onto the bed for me, baby. let’s give your knees a break.”

jaehyun climbs up onto his bed, still kneeling. the cool feeling of his comforter soothes the burning in his knees and the way the mattress dips under his weight feels nice compared to the hard floor. doyoung follows suit, humming quietly before he sits behind the younger boy. he starts palming at the flesh, all blotchy and red. jaehyun jerks away at first before he relaxes into the feeling.

“my good boy, huh? want me to open you up? give you a reward for sitting through that?” doyoung is quiet now as well, whispering as he lays gentle kisses to jaehyun’s ass.

jaehyun nods, gasping a little as doyoung moves his mouth further and further to the center before he licks a gentle stripe over jaehyun. the feeling makes the younger shudder, his cock now dripping onto the pretty blanket below them. “you’ve been so good, you probably wanna cum so bad, huh, baby?”

jaehyun nods quickly and if he wasn’t so god damn weak for jaehyun, prettyprettypretty jaehyun who’s got his face buried in the blankets, he would’ve been brutal on the boy; would’ve broken him and bruised him—but he can’t. not with his favorite boy.

jaehyun’s long body looks ravishing spread out on the sheets, back arched as he waits patiently. doyoung looms over him but it’s not an overwhelming feeling. jaehyun feels at ease and safe with the older man behind him, reaching into the nightstand to fish a bottle of lube out of the bottom drawer.

spreading a generous amount of lube on his fingers, doyoung hums quietly. jaehyun is trembling under his hand and he would feel bad if it weren’t for the way jaehyun was spouting out little pleas for relief.

“ready, baby?” jaehyun nods quickly and doyoung starts to press a finger in, getting all the down to the last knuckle before he pulls it out, beginning to pump his middle finger into the warmth of the boy.

when doyoung adds a second finger, jaehyun is panting at the stretch, gasping and whimpering as doyoung scissors his fingers and kisses at the small of jaehyun’s back. “so pretty. so good for me, baby.”

jaehyun whines at the praise, back arching further and doyoung can’t deny the way his cock twitches at the sight.

“m-more, sir… please.” it’s broken and it only barely comes out as a whisper but doyoung knows, doesn’t refuse, and gives jaehyun exactly what he wants: a third and a fourth finger. the stretch burns, the elder can see it in the way jaehyun’s eyebrows furrow and how he clenches down around the digits.

“easy, jaehyun. easy, baby, relax. let me take care of you. you deserve this, hm?” doyoung’s voice is like velvet to the younger boy and it has him eating out of the palm of doyoung’s hand.

jaehyun whines. “want you… want you to fuck me… master, please. need your cock.”

the way doyoung stretches his fingers has jaehyun crying into the blankets beneath him, scrabbling to grip the cotton as he spreads his legs further. the tips of doyoung’s fingers are just barely brushing over jaehyun’s prostate, meticulously teasing the boy.

“please, please, please…” the way jaehyun’s begging has doyoung completely hard now and it’s only at that moment that he realizes jaehyun kicked his pants off and his shirt is rucked up underneath his armpits, meanwhile doyoung is completely clothed.

it gives him a power trip and his mouth waters.

slipping his fingers out, doyoung hums, trying to flip jaehyun over as gently as he can, sliding a pillow beneath his hips.

jaehyun looks so pretty like this. he’s completely flushed, neck and chest a bright pink, matching with the blush high on jaehyun’s cheekbones. his lips are swollen and red from what doyoung can only assume was jaehyun biting at them, and his cheeks are wet with tears. he can’t help the coo that slips from his lips.

“look at you, baby. you’re a goddamn mess and you’re all mine. my pretty little mess, hm? just for master?” doyoung croons, leaning down to kiss at the tear tracks that stain rosy cheeks.

the younger boy nods, panting softly as he bucks his hips up, gripping the sheet beneath him so he doesn’t touch himself. “master’s good boy.”

doyoung hums in approval before grabbing the lube again. he revels in the cry jaehyun lets out when he wraps his hand around his cock, the poor thing neglected for the past hour or so.

“look at this, baby. your cock is so hard. you wanna cum so bad, don’t you? want master to fuck you till you cum?” jaehyun is nodding, practically incoherent as he babbles out a flurry of “yes” and “please”. “it’s kinda sad, jaehyun. you’ve got such a nice dick but it’s almost a waste since you don’t know how to use it and are always the one getting fucked.” jaehyun can only whimper when doyoung lines himself up with jaehyun’s ass, lubed up with his zipper open just enough for his cock to come out.

jaehyun is so far gone he doesn’t even notice. but doyoung does, again, and it makes him tremble a little.

“hold your knees for me, baby.” doing as told, jaehyun pulls his knees up to his chest, bottom lip between his teeth to hold back the sob ready to spill out.

when doyoung bottoms out, jaehyun’s knees go pliant and his jaw goes slack, body weak and limp at the feeling of finally being filled. doyoung grunts. jaehyun’s tight, warm, and wet and he’s practically sucking him in further. doyoung doesn’t hesitate to tell him that, either.

“fuck, jaehyun… i don’t even have to push into you—you’re like the perfect cocksleeve for me.” the younger boy doesn’t even respond with words, too fucked out to say anything.

he stares up at doyoung, cock leaking onto his tummy as he waits.

doyoung’s bent over jaehyun, hugging him tight to his body by the time jaehyun’s clawing at his back, begging to cum. it’s almost unintelligible but it’s there. long legs wrap around doyoung’s slim waist and jaehyun’s full on sobbing, so incredibly desperate.

“come for me, baby doll. come for master, it’s okay. you deserve it.”

jaehyun lets go, clenching around doyoung almost impossibly tight. he’s sobbing, spurting white all over his tummy as his knees fall to the sides, hips jerking upwards.

it only takes a few thrusts into that heat for doyoung to come as well, burying his face into jaehyun’s neck and moaning high in his throat.

when jaehyun comes back around, he finds himself on his tummy again, this time doyoung is straddling his thighs and he’s got two baggies filled with ice over either cheek. he whines at how cold it is but doesn’t bother to move, bringing his arms up to rest his face on.

“you okay, honey?” he hears doyoung ask quietly. he’s wearing only his boxers and jaehyun is almost upset until he feels the sting in his bottom set in.

“‘m alright, hyung… how long was i gone?”

“only a little while, it’s alright. do you feel okay? not physically, because i know your ass hurts but… up there, how do you feel?” doyoung’s smiling up at his boyfriend, gently moving the ice to different spots of skin.

jaehyun’s quiet for a second and doyoung takes it as jaehyun gathering his thoughts.

“i… i feel good, hyung. i feel better—lighter. ‘m sorry i was a brat. i just… needed this.” he says, honestly, and it’s enough for doyoung.

the older man smiles wider before he kisses over jaehyun’s spine. “it’s alright, honey. we took care of that, didn’t we? now you’re ready to be my good boy again, right?”

jaehyun nods fast, gasping when the ice is lifted and replaced by two hands covered in cold aloe vera gel. “good, baby. let me take care of this and then we’ll get you something to eat and then we can shower or bathe. you know i love you, right?”

the words constrict jaehyun’s heart and he feels himself relax into the bed even more.

“i know, hyung. i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @neocultnsfw


End file.
